Where We Left Off
by Lust4Edward
Summary: First Red Eye fanfic, not too sure exactly where its gonna go but it will be JxL, occurs 9 months after the Red Eye flight...Rating changed to M just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright peoples! This is my first Red Eye fanfiction, and my second fanfiction ever LOL. Okay, I have no idea what I'm going to write about but I know it's going to be a JxL so if you don't like those...i don't know what to tell you. Jackson and Lisa are my favorite couple and I've read just about every JxL story on here and I just feel the urge to write one of my own so please read and review, constructive critism is welcome LOL**

_**Shot through the heart,**_

_**and you're to blame,**_

_**you give love a bad name**_

_**bad name...**_

_Ha, more like shot through the kidney. You were to blame, though, Lisa darling. _

Jackson turned down the radio in his black Mercury Cougar. He glided to a stop outside the house he knew so well, and looked out his too-tinted-to-be-legal windows. He killed the ignition.

_Still for sale, Leese? I would have thought it would have been sold by now, you've only been moved for what? Three months?_ He stared at the 'For Sale' sign planted in the front yard and smirked.

Lisa Reisert. She was in every respect, Jackson thought, his equal. He hated to admit it but she had kicked his ass. After the paramedics had arrived they had loaded him onto a stretcher and into the ambulance that was waiting for him.

_"Rippner, you asshole, you got your ass handed to you by some little bitch."_

_"Shut up, Nolan, I swear to God I'll kick YOUR ass."_

_"Oh, quit your whining ya little pussy, before you damage your trachea even more..."_

Jackson would never forget that day.

Of course it had been his men at the scene, his company was the best in the business and they wouldn't let something like this get in there way. He was of course the company's best, which basically meant he was the best of the best. That was why he still cringed everytime one of his co-workers harassed him about the Keefe job.

Didn't they have any respect for their superior? They found it rather funny though, and shockingly enough Jackson understood. Hell, if someone else was in his exact shoes, he'd do the same thing. Plus, everyone needs a little fun every once in a while, right?

Right. Jackson roared the Cougar back to life and took off down the street.

_Ready for some fun, Leese?_

**A/N: Ok, this was really short, but like I said I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story quite yet, so you should really review and give me some suggestions. I don't want this to be like every other JxL story out there I know a lot of them are kind of alike, but I want something different. I dont know even if I should continue, just let me know what you think. Please review, or suggest, or whine, or congratulate, or bitch me out, or praise, anything is better than nothing.**


	2. Orange Juice

**A/N: Alrighty, so I got some reviewers, and lucky for the rest of you who are free-loaders (AKA people reading but not reviewing!!), they've encouraged me to continue this story. But I can't live off of 5 or 6 reviews per chapter, I don't know why but I cant so please read and review-no matter what you have to say.**

The engine of the black 2002 Mercury Cougar XR growled as it neared the 130 MPH mark on the speedometer.

_I love speed!_ Jackson's thoughts screamed. _I love this car!_ Out of every car Jackson owned, his Cougar was his favorite. It definitely wasn't the most expensive one, but it was his favorite. He loved the black and red seats and trim on the inside, he even had the interior and dome lights redone with red plastics coverings to heighten the effects. He also had a red Ferrari 599 GTB, a blue Lamborghini Gallardo, a bright yellow Chevy Corvette, and many others. It was one of his little obsessions, his second top obsession actually.

His number one obsession was Lisa.

Unfortunately with that obsession, he couldn't just hand over a check and walk away with her like he could with the cars.

Or could he?

No, he would not pay someone else to catch Lisa and kidnap her. No one was going to touch her except for him-she was his, and his alone.

Jackson didn't know exactly when he realized his obsession for Lisa, but he did know that he no longer tried to deny it to himself. And now that he had accepted this fact, he was ready to act on it. It had been about nine months since their little plane ride, and now he was ready for her. He had underestimated her last time, but not this time. She had had her little secret last time, but now he knew. The only thing he didn't know was what exactly he planned to do with her, did he want revenge? A companion? A fuck? Or dare he say it...love?

He didn't know, but he would figure that out when the time came. He slowed down the Cougar and turned off onto a side road. It wound around the countryside, and he slowed to a creep as he came to up to a little beach house.

He had been here many times already, but his presence hadn't been known then. Once again, he killed the engine and stepped out of the car. He checked his watched. 11:45. Lisa should be in the shower by now so he walked up to the house, still quietly just incase she had changed her schedule. Not likely, but still, he wanted this to be a surprise. He opened the front door with his spare key and ducked inside.

_Ah, spotless just like always, eh Leese?_ Jackson grinned to himself. She was always so clean and meticulous. Jackson liked that though because so was he, there were no need for messes, whether in the home or on the job, everything needed to be perfect.

Jackson listened closely for a second, and sure enough he heard the shower running. _So predictable..._

Jackson walked over to the fridge. _Might as well make myself at home while I wait..._ Inside the fridge was pretty well stocked, there was milk, cheese, orange juice, some left overs, and other various food items. He went straight to the second cupboard to the right and grabbed a cup, into which he poured some orange juice. He took a big gulp and grinned to himself. _High pulp, my favorite..._

Next he turned to the living room. He kicked off his shoes at the edge of the carpet and he strode over to the couch with his orange juice in hand and sat down. He put his feet up on the coffee table and clicked on the television. With the volume down so low it was barely audible, he flipped through the channels. Finally deciding on the movie Batman Begins, he focused his attention mainly on the sound of the shower.

Of course he had never seen Lisa completely naked, but now he sat wishing that when he had been watching her for those eight weeks, planting cameras around her house, that he would have put one in the bathroom. There had been one in her bedroom, but she always either changed into atleast her bra and panties in her bathroom or her big walk in closet, so he still had seen nothing, not that at that time he had really wanted to. When he had been planting the cameras he really had had no interest in her than to get his job done. Of course there had been some small part of him wanting to see, but he was a man what did you expect?

Suddenly the shower stopped. Jackson grew tense and willed himself to stay calm as he clicked off the television. _Alright, here we go..._ A moment later Lisa emerged with a towel wrapped around her and her hair up in another one.

She walked into the kitchen without even sparing a glance towards the living room. _Oh Leese, I would think that after everything you had been through you would be more observant than this..._ She mimicked his movements and poured herself a cup of orange juice, as he smirked to himself at the similarity. She stared at the orange juice container with a confused look on her face for a second. _Maybe she noticed that there's less juice in there now..._ This made him smirk even more, maybe his Lisa wasn't totally unobservant.

Whatever she had been thinking she dismissed and set the orange juice back in the fridge. She turned and picked her cup of juice up and began to take sip. Jackson stared at her with the small smirk on his face, and of course it didn't go out of his notice how her towel had slipped down a little bit and was now revealing some cleavage.

Suddenly her eyes flickered up and caught his, and a complete look of shock crossed her face as her cup of juice slipped out of her hand and shattered to the ground.

This made his smirk grow bigger. "Hello, Leese..."

**A/N: Mwuahahaha cliff hanger I know, I hate them so much, but atleast it was a longer chapter I think!! But I had to do the cliffy, because if you want more you have to review. I've got a specific number of reviews that I want to reach and I'm not updating until I reach that number so review!! Don't rely on other people to do it for you, because what if everyone thought that way 'oh I'll just let someone else review it'll be fine...' well what if everyone else is thinking the same thing?? Then it wouldn't be fine because then we wouldn't hit that number of reviews I'm aiming for and that means no update, so come on people, I need your help this is a team effort. Like I said in the last chapter say whatever you want, give me ideas, say thank you, scream how much you hate me cuz I made you review or tell me what you think, I dont care, I just need your help! Thanks again for reading though!!!!!!!!!! **

**Much love,**

**Lust4Edward :-D**


	3. Fill You Up

**A/N: Hooray!! We hit 15 reviews, so now I can update!! I was aiming for a total of 15 reviews on the story and eventually we got there! Star, was the 15th reviewer, so thank you to Star, and to everyone else who reviewed. Same thing on this chapter though, I'm only updating when we hit that special number on the review counter, so hopefully my email inbox is full soon!! Love you all!!**

Lisa appeared to be choking on the orange juice that had been in her throat. For a fleeting second Jackson worried, but then as Lisa began to regain control, he brushed it aside and continued to sit on her couch. He had not moved an inch.

"What are..._you_...doing here?" Lisa spat out in between coughs.

Jackson rose to his feet, this really was going to be fun. "Now, Leese, is that any kind of greeting for a _favorite_ guest?"

Lisa had regained her composure now, though she did not seem to notice her loose towel. "Ha! You aren't a guest, let alone a favorite one! You're an intruder, just like a burglar!"

Jackson was about to correct her. _Burglars steal things, I'm not here to-well I suppose I am going to steal something, but it's not your things I want..._

Instead Jackson brushed off what she had said. "A simple 'Hello, Jackson' or a 'How are you, Jackson, it's been awhile' would have done nicely."

An angry expression crossed her face. _You're so cute when you're angry, Leese..._ Jackson silently scolded himself, he needed to stay focused, but with her towel hanging the way it was, it was a difficult task.

"Let me repeat myself, what are you doing here, _Jack_." He scowled a little at the shortened version of his name, but replaced it quickly with a small smile when he thought about the way she fought back. _That's my girl..._

"Oh I just thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing, they finally took your name out of the nightly news, I see." He smiled again, knowing this would get her going.

"I never even wanted to be on the news, do you know how many people bothered me because the whole Red Eye incident?! Every day there were people knocking on my door, asking for interviews, pictures, autographs, hell I even had people asking me out to dinner!" At that last request, Jackson flinched. _I wonder if she took any of those guys up on their offers to dinner..._

"I had to sell my house because it was getting so bad, how did you find me anyways?" Lisa suddenly questioned.

Jackson tapped the side of his head. "Don't you remember who I am? Running away to the beach isn't going to stop me, Leese, nothing stops me when I want something."

"I stopped you."

Jackson nodded grimly, "I didn't want it bad enough, you really think I wanted to kill you?" Lisa appeared confused, so Jackson raised his head up more, piercing her with his eyes. "I never wanted to kill you, Lisa, didn't you know? It would have been more than easy to crush your windpipe when I had you pinned against that door." He felt slightly weakened admitting this.

Lisa had a look of shock across her face. "Then what did you want?"

Jackson smirked. "You." His eyes flickered to the drooping towel around her and the cleavage that showed.

Lisa must have noticed because at this Lisa's hand went to her towel and pulled it up, covering herself up. "W-what do you mean?" she stuttered.

"I think you know, Leese." He watched as a million different interpretations of what he had said flowed through her mind. Suddenly Lisa took a step back towards the hallway, barely flinching as a piece of glass found its home lodged inside her foot. Jackson mimicked her movement, stepping towards her. Then without warning she took off towards the hallway, Jackson reacted instantly, hurdling over the love seat that had been in-between him and the kitchen.

Jackson was fast, he always had been. He used to make it around the baseball diamond to fast, that the other team had barely been able to field the ball before he was stepping over second base. So it didn't surprise him when he was only four steps behind Lisa in the hallway, she darted into her room, but wasn't quick enough to shut the door before Jackson had tackled her to the floor. The towel in Lisa's hair fell out and her hair lay around her in a tangled mess.

"Get...off...of...me!" Lisa panted under Jackson's weight as he pinned her arms down. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he shifted some of his weight off of her. He looked down at her and almost laughed. Her towel was riding up her thighs and was barely doing the job of covering her top half. His eyes found hers as she tried to catch her breath and get away from him. Anger captivated him, he could see in her eyes that she put him on the same level as her rapist. _Does she really think I would sink that low?_

"Don't look at me like that, Lisa."

She knew exactly what he was talking about. "Why wouldn't I? How am I supposed to know whether or not you're above _him_? Why should I trust you?"

_I may be a man, but I am not a monster..._ "Because, Leese, I never lie, I though you knew that." This didn't seem to calm her any though, because she continued to try to get away. He lowered his head and let his lips graze her ear while he spoke, "But I can assure you, if you keep wiggling under me like you are, you will know _exactly_ how I _feel_..." He smirked. "And I can guarantee you wouldn't consider it rape for long."

"Oh, really?" she asked, anger and embarrassment flickering across her face.

"Really," he stated and smirked again. "You're not supposed to moan with pleasure while you're being raped, Leese."

Lisa's face reddened, "Someone is pretty full of themselves."

Jackson grinned, he loved this game. And Lisa was obviously was not listening to his warning. "Like I said, if you don't stop moving around like that, you're the one who is going to be 'full', _with me_." He watched as realization and more embarrassment covered her face when she understood what he had meant. Her movements ceased and she turned her face away from his.

He let go of one of her arms and gently pulled her towel up so it covered her up a little better. As long as she cooperated, he would be decent to her. Although, some part of him wished she would have kept moving and thrusting her hips so he could have fulfilled his part of the deal of 'filling' her.

She shivered slightly under his touch, and this did not escape his attention. He ran his fingers across her collarbone and then down her scar. Slowly, while watching her face, he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to it. He wanted to kiss away all the pain that was trapped inside that scar. Surprisingly, it felt as though Lisa had been calmed by this action, so he let go of her other arm. He closed his eyes and opened them again to find that she was looking at him with a soft, unreadable expression on her face.

_Get back on task, Jackson..._ Slowly his lifted himself off of her and stood. Lisa scrambled and pulled the towel tightly around her. "Get dressed, Leese, we've got business to attend to."

A worried expression crossed her face. "What do you mean, what are you doing here Jackson? What do you want from me?"

Jackson turned slightly, trying to hide the smile that was creeping across his face. _I want a lot of things from you, Lisa..._ "Didn't you listen to me on the plane?" He turned to face her. "I don't lie, I was serious when I said I might have to steal you."

He was sure that if she had been drinking orange juice, that this time she would have really choked to death on it.

**A/N: Okay, so it was somewhat of a long chapter, and I hope everyone liked it. It was more JxL this time, and I dont know if either of them were OOC but I really do think that Jackson is full of himself when it comes to things like that and that he really would think and act like that, but thats just me. Let me know what you think, because, just like last chapter I'm not updating until I get a certain number of reviews! So tell me what you thought!! Loved it, hated it, cried over it, killed over it, whatever! Just tell me, oh and BTW thank you to all the people who leave the long reviews-they make my day!!**

**Sincerely,**

**Lust4Edward**


	4. Knife Wielding Maniac

**A/N: Alrighty, so as promised here's the next chapter, thank you to all who reviewed, and to thesupernugget-you were reviewer number 25 WOOHOO! You're all the reason this chapter is up. And to all who didn't review-please do! It makes my day and I always update the day the "magic number" is reached, so please if you want more-review!! Anyways, so here it is-please read and review!**

**ENJOY!!**

Her mouth hung open in shock. "Y-you can't...be serious."

He smiled inwardly. This was going perfectly, of course he had expected a fight, in fact he expected more to come, but he would get her to come. He was fully prepared, and if all else failed, he had a sedative in his pocket. He walked over towards her dresser and pulled open the top drawer-her underwear drawer. He smirked and the look that flickered across her face, of embarrassment he was sure. _You're damn right I know where your underwear drawer is, Lisa..._

"Leese, I am being completely serious. Why would I be anything but?"

"T-there's n-no way you're serious," she stuttered out.

He sighed and then chuckled. "You know, Leese, I'm thinking I should get a tattoo, what do you think?" She looked confused, and this made his inward smile even bigger. "Yeah, I'm gonna get 'I NEVER LIE' tattooed across my forehead, 'cause you seem to keep forgetting that."

Anger flashed across her face at his mockery. He let his smile break out across his face. "Oh, come on Leese, lighten up." He reached in her drawer and selected a red bra. He held it up so she could see it and looked to her for confirmation. She gave him another embarrassed look and turned her head away, while sticking her hand out. _No need to be embarrassed, Leese, I would have seen it eventually..._ He didn't hand it to her though, instead he returned his focus back to the drawer, and searched until he found a matching red thong, which he then also pulled out. He turned back to her and crossed the distance between them.

Lisa matched his steps until the back of her legs hit her bed, so she sat down on the edge of it. _No where to run, Lisa..._ He strode right up to her, and put his face up to hers. She leaned back on her elbows in response. Jackson used this as an opportunity to practically straddle. He stood with his legs inbetween hers, and put his arms on either side of her on the bed, giving her no room, and hunched over her, keeping his face inches from her. "Now, Lisa, would you like to be a good girl, or would you like to give me a reason to dress you myself?"

Lisa shook her head, a worried expression on her face. Jackson did his pouty lip in response, "Are you sure?" Lisa nodded quickly.

"Alright, then." Jackson stood back up in front of her and held out her undergarments. "Make it quick."

Lisa took the clothing and stared at him, "Do you mind?"

Jackson smirked, he seemed to be doing that a lot today, "No, actually I don't." He looked at his watch. "But, I suppose I'll go find you some pants and a shirt to wear." He turned to walk to her closet, but turned back to her. "No funny business, Lisa, or someone you love will be in a world of hurt."

She looked at him and nodded. She wore a look of astonishment on her face. No, he didn't really have anyone outside her father's house, but she didn't need to know that now did she?

He walked over to her closet and threw her another glance over his shoulder. She had her back to him and was holding her towel up with her chin. She had her bra wrapped around her towel, hooking it in the front. Jackson almost laughed. _Shy little Lisa..._ He didn't even have to walk into the closet before he saw what he wanted her to wear. He quickly snatched the black knee-length skirt off its hanger and took a light yellow dress shirt off another hanger to match it.

He walked back over behind Lisa and slipped his arms around her, holding the clothes out infront of her. She recoiled at his gesture, and he tucked his chin inbetween her neck and shoulder. "You like?" he asked nuzzling her neck. He could really careless whether or not she liked the clothes, she was wearing them and that was that. She didn't put up a fight over the clothes though. _She's probably just happy, to not be naked in front of me anymore. That'll change eventually though..._

She grabbed the clothes and walked out of his grip. "They're fine." She slipped the shirt over her head and the towel rode up her thighs even higher as she raised her arms. She pulled the towel down to cover her lower half and then she slipped her legs into the skirt, pulling it up under the towel. She undid the towel from around her waist and threw it across the room into her hamper by the door.

"How's your foot, let me see it," Jackson said.

"It's fine, I can take care of it myself," she stated as she sat down on the bed, trying to pull up her foot to examine it. _Looks like being clothed has given her back some of her defiance..._

"Leese, for once in your life quit being stubborn and just let me help." He took her delicate foot in his hands, and looked at the damage. The piece of glass wasn't very big, but it was in there pretty good. He whipped out his knife to try and pick it out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PSYCHO!?" Lisa jerked her foot away from his grasp, and scrambled across the bed attempting to get away muttering something about a "knife-wielding maniac".

"What's your problem? I'm only trying to help-" Suddenly he caught a glance of the knife. He probably did look like some kind of nut, trying to jab a knife into her foot and all. He never even thought she would react like that, but then again why should he? _When we're on the field on a job, we use our knives to dig out bullets and shit..._

"Haven't you ever heard of a tweezers??" Lisa questioned. He guessed he had never thought of that.

"Yes, Leese, I have heard of tweezers, where is a pair then?"

"I'll get them myself," Lisa said apparently having lost any trust in him. She got up and walked to the bathroom, Jackson following close behind. She opened the second drawer down on the left hand side, and pulled out a small bag. She opened the bag and pulled out a small tweezers. Jackson quickly snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey!-"

"Now, now, Leese, we know how inventive you can get with pens-let's not take any chances to see what you can come up with with a tweezers." Jackson grinned at her.

She frowned back at him and stuck out her foot, careful to make sure that as he squatted down that he wouldn't be able to see up her skirt. Carefully, he picked the piece of glass out of her foot, it really was pretty little-no wonder why she hadn't been limping.

He threw the piece of glass away in the garbage next to the toilet. "All better," he sighed.

"Thank you," Lisa said stiffly. She brushed past him and walked out to the living room, Jackson once again at her heels. She whipped around to face him and pointed to the door. "Please leave, Jackson."

He was surprised that she used his whole actual name, not the shortened version or any other name-like knife-wielding maniac. "I will Lisa, but you're coming with me."

Now she definitely had her confidence back. "Like Hell I am!" She pushed his chest, to try and push him away from her, it didn't work very well.

He grabbed her by the elbow and jerked her towards the door. "Well, this isn't Heaven Leese, so I guess you are." She was beating on his shoulder with her free fist.

"Let me go! Don't do this! LET...ME...GO!!!" she screamed as she jerked against.

_She thinks that just because she has her clothes on that she's invincible? Time to fix that..._ Jackson turned and grabbed her by the throat with the hand that didn't have her elbow. He slammed her up against the wall with such a force that a picture frame fell and smashed into the ground. He invaded her personal space just as he had in the plane bathroom. He let go of her elbow and moved that had to her waist, pushing it into the wall.

"You think just because you have your clothes on that you're safe, untouchable?" He liked his first word, "Invincible?" His face was centimeters away from hers. "Well let me tell you something, _Leese_," he stared into her with his cold eyes. "I can strip you of those clothes ten times faster than you put them on..." He tugged at the waist band of her skirt, pulling it down slightly. She was struggling for breath and tears began to well up in her eyes, he could see that. "So I suggest you stop fighting and just do as your told, and I won't have to give you a crash course of stripping a person in five seconds, using you as the dummy." With that he stretched the waistband out and let go, letting it snap her. He gave her one last squeeze on the throat before releasing it.

She gasped for air, and rubbed her throat. Jackson opened the closet next to the door and pulled out a pair of black flip flops for Lisa. _No heels this time..._ He set them infront of her and she slowly slipped them on. Her hair was fairly dry by now and did not look that bad.

He walked over to the door and held it open for her. Just as she had with putting her flip flops on, she slowly walked out the door. He locked the door behind himself, after throwing a note on the table next to the door.

He had perfected Lisa's handwriting he liked to think, but then again he was such a perfectionist most of the time, so what else did you expect.

_Dad,_

_Sorry I didn't call to say goodbye, but I really just need to get out of here. I'm going to California, things are just too crazy here. People just won't leave me alone-I thought moving out here to the beach would help but obviously it didn't. Please don't worry about me, I'm just fine. I will call you as soon as I settle down in California, and buy a new cell phone-some people got a hold of my number and won't leave me alone, wanting interviews and stuff, so I disconnected it. This is really sudden I know, but please don't be mad for me not stopping by to talk to you first, I just need time to think. I'll talk to you soon. I love you._

_-Lisa_

**A/N: Alrighty, so another cliffhanger I know, but I have to go get ready for softball practice, plus it seemed like a good place to end this chapter. I'm not really too sure what I think of this chapter, I hope both Lisa and Jackson were in character, if not please tell me why you didn't think so so I can try and fix it. There was a bit more JxL in this chapter LOL actually its really just Jackson lusting after Lisa...so far. I still don't know where I'm going with this so please people-REVIEW!! Give me suggestions and stuff, its really helpful. Just like last chapter-you get an update when we hit the "magic number", so please review-if not for yourself, for the other people who really want more to read! Thanks so much for reading my story!!**

**Much love,**

**Lust4Edward**


	5. Option C

**A/N: Okay, so I just got back from New York yesterday and I tried to upload this but still wouldn't let me so hopefully it will this time, I'm sorry but I'm too lazy to delete my old author notes so just pretend that it is last wednesday of last wee****k (april 11th) and just follow the instructions in the A/Ns that follow this one...alright? LOL anyways sorry for the delay I really did finish typing this up at 4 in the morning ****_ON MY BIRHDAY _****so believe me I was EXTREMELY pissed when it wouldn't load- oh my god, you have no idea, anyways please people- leave me lots of reviews, kind of like a belated birthday present...LOL Anyways, here we go...last Wednesday:**

**A/N: Alright, I'm pretty sure you guys all tayorized me. I'm leaving for New York in a couple of hours and I have nothing-I repeat: NOTHING packed!! But I promised you guys that as soon as we hit the "magic number" that I would update, and like our lovely**** Mr. Rippner, I dont lie/break promises...well, I try not to atleast. Low and behold on the very night that I have to actually do something, you guys decide to slam me with reviews! And to think you guys wanted me to write on my own timeline, not by revie****ws-if I would have done it that way you wouldn't be getting an update until atleast next Monday (April 16th) cuz I come back from NY on Sunday so yeah. So those of you how wanted a fast update-here it is a day and a half later... **

**Please read and review!! Oh and for those of you who are confused, this story is from Jackson's POV, I'm sorry if I slip up and accidentally mention Lisa's (not sure if I have yet), but just so you know-it's Jackson's POV :-D **

**Enjoy! **

Jackson walked across the porch to Lisa and wrapped an arm around her waist. He could feel her tense up at his touch. "Oh come now Leese, no hard feelings?"

She turned her head away from him, hiding her face. Jackson merely just rolled his eyes and began to pull her down the front steps by her waist. At first she walked really stiffly, almost resisting his pull, but halfway across the driveway she matched his pace.

"This is your car?" She looked at the Cougar with a look of shock.

Jackson smirked. He hadn't been sure how she would react to his car. He had hoped that she would like it. It was his favorite car, so he wanted his favorite person to like it. "Is that a good thing?"

"I...don't know. I guess I always pictured you driving around in a BMW or something like that." She shrugged. Jackson frowned. That hadn't been the answer he had been looking for. He snapped himself back to reality and looked at Lisa. She was dazing off somewhere into space, with a miserable expression on her face. _She looks so sad... _

_Oh, well! She'll get used to it. Being with me won't be that bad, I'll find a way to satisfy her-one way or another..._ A smile broke across his face as certain thoughts came to mind. Suddenly he remembered that she was right there. He looked at her face, studying it, although he already knew every freckle and feature on it. Months of surveillance will do that to you.

Suddenly, Lisa's head snapped up and her eyes met his. She had tears in them. "J-Jackson, please don't do this. I just want to get on with my life. I want to try and live the rest of it somewhat normally. Please don't take me away. I have no idea what you want from me, just please, I changed my mind. I'll sleep with you, anything you want, just please Jackson, don't take me away..."

Jackson almost busted out laughing. _Is going with me really that bad?_ "Leese," Jackson gazed at her with a crooked smile. "I would like nothing more than to take you to your bed and fuck the hell out of you, but that's just not in the cards."

She started to cry and his words, to be specific, she started to cry at the word bed. _Pathetic... _ That was all Jackson could think. _Going with me CANNOT be that bad..._ "Knock it off, Leese," he barked at her. "Now you have two options." He walked around behind her. "You can either Option A: get in the car calmly or," he nuzzled the nook of her neck while he placed a hand on her thigh. Slowly he drug his hand up the outside of her thigh, pulling her skirt up along with his hand. He leaned in even farther and moved his hand to the inside of her thigh, still dragging it up. Her thigh quivered. _Is someone getting excited? _ He smiled into her neck as he massaged small circles on her thigh, still inching up slightly. "Option B: We have some fun before you get in the car calmly. Either way Leese, it's your choice, I like both."

Lisa whipped around to face him, her skirt falling back into place. She grabbed his black dress jacket and pulled him to her. Lisa pressed herself against him and put her mouth barely a centimeter infront of his so when she spoke her lips barely grazed his. Her scent was driving him wild with an animalistic passion, so he grabbed her hips grinding himself into her up against the car. Her grip on his jacket tightened, "I choose..."

He gripped her hips tightly, almost moaning, but surpressing it-waiting for her answer. _I know she wants this just as bad as I do... _

"...Option C," she whispered. Jackson pulled his head back, regaining some composure and realization of the situation. _What?..._ But before he could say anything, Lisa yanked down on his jacket and thrust her knee up into his groin.

"Uh!-" Jackson dropped to his knees, one hand instinctively flying to his injured package and the other one tightly gripping Lisa's shirt preventing her from running. "You...bitch..." he panted. Pain shot through his stomach and up into his chest. _That was one hell of a shot..._ He looked up at her and saw she was smirking down at him. This fueled his ambition to get up, and ever so slowly he stood back up and tried to catch his breath.

Once he had succeeded in doing this he turned his focus back on Lisa. "Get in the car, _now_." Lisa continued to smirk at him.

"What? No more options? Or can I make my own again?"

_Cocky little..._

Jackson stole a glance from his watch, this was taking to long, he needed to get this show on the road. Swiftly, he stuck his hand in his pocket, uncapped the needle and jabbed it into her side-all before Lisa could even blink.

Instantly, Lisa began to wobble and now it was Jackson smirking at her as she fell into his arms. Hastily, he opened the passenger door and set her inside, pulling the seatbelt over her and buckling it. "Don't want you getting hurt now, Leese."

He trotted over to the drivers side and swung the door open. He slid into the car easily and looked over to Lisa. Her eyes were almost shut and her head lulled to the side. "Nighty night, Leese," he reached over and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I have a feeling you won't be waking up for scrambled eggs tonight..."

Jackson laughed as he roared the engine to life once again and peeled away from Lisa's house.

**A/N: OK, so it wasn't the longest chapter anyone has ever seen, but I'm really tired and this looked like a good place to stop. Plus I only have an hour and a half to finish packing, take a shower, get dressed, do my hair and drive 25 miles to my school. **** I would also like to add that it is snowing. So you people better be grateful! AND, it's my birthday!!! Yes, I am sitting her at four a.m. on my birthday (April 11th) writing this for you guys, so please leave me lots of reviews. Since I'm going to be ****gone and since its my birthday (so you should be writing lots of reviews anyways) when I come back my inbox better be overflowing with review alerts, I'm working my butt off for you guys! So since I will probably never meet most of you in my life, please,**** give a new 17 year old the gift of reviews-its all I ask... :-D **

**Much Love, **

**Lust4Edward **


	6. All Worked Up

**A/N: Alright peoples, I don't know if was being all crazy for you guys, but I wasn't getting any emails from them about story updates or or review alerts, so I didn't want to update this story until it started working incase people didn't get the memo that it had been updated, and now its working so here you go...Here's chapter six...**

_**Nobody wanna see us together,**_

_**But it don't matter no,**_

_**Cause I got you babe**_

_**Nobody wanna see us together,**_

_**But it don't matter no,**_

_**Cause we gon' fight,**_

_**Oh yes we gon' fight,**_

_**Believe we gon' fight...**_

"Fight for our right to love, yeah..." Jackson sung lightly to himself as the Cougar flew over the state line in between Georgia and Tennessee. He glanced over at LIsa for what must have been the millionth time in just the last two hours. She had stirred every now and then but had never actually woken up. Or atleast if she had never let it on. He wasn't surprised though, it had been a strong sedative. Jackson raised his butt slightly and "adjusted" himself.

_Fuckin' nuts still hurt..._ He wasn't going to try and lie to anyone or himself, that had been one hell of a nice shot, and had it been anyone else getting hit, he probably would have laughed his ass off at the poor bastard. But the poor bastard had been him. He hadn't thought the pain would last this long though, it wasn't has bad has it had been at first but it was now just a dull ache. Pain none the less. She would pay for it later. _One way or another..._ Jackson smirked thinking about certain ways she could pay for what she had done.

He had gone to Nashville which had caused him to spend more time on the road than he had wanted. He had had to drop off some papers at the headquarters and talk to some workers about upcoming jobs.

He had driven up to the gate in front of the building and punched in the code to open the gate when a voice came over the speaker next to the keypad.

"_Pretty girl you got there Jackson, what's she for?"_

_Jackson had growled. "Keep your eyes to yourself, Dalton."_

"_Hey, I'm just askin'...wait is she alive?"_

_Jackson looked over at LIsa. Her head was slumped up against the window with her mouth partially open, she did kind of look like she was dead, and he was sure the rookie still hadn't seen a dead body so... "Yes, Dalton, you dumb fuck, she is alive. Now open the gate and mind your own damn business."_

"_Alright, alright, jeez." The buzzer sounded and the gate slowly began to open, but before he started to drive in, he heard Dalton's voice again, the rookie had forgotten to shut off the speaker to the gate._

"_Watch out guys, someone pissed in Jackson's cheerios, my best guess is the chick in his car..." His voice had faded as Jackson sped through down the pathway. _

Jackson had dropped off his papers and talked to the people he had needed to talk with. All the while, Lisa had been left with a security officer of the company, Arthur. Arthur was almost 50 years old but could move faster than a lot of the men younger than him. Jackson had been close with Arthur, especially his first few years at the company, and considered the elder a father figure because their relationship was really similar to a father-son relationship. Jackson would always go to Arthur for advice and Arthur would give it to him as best he could. They had even played ball together.

When Jackson had finished his business he had sat chatting with Arthur for a while and then said his goodbyes. He had wasted no time getting out of the gates and on his way to his destination.

The next couple hours went by like nothing. Jackson sat in the car plotting just exactly what he was going to do, or atleast what he could do. He still wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do, he mainly was going to take everything as it came, everything also depended on Lisa and how well she cooperated.

Eventually, Lisa groaned and put her hand up to her forehead. _Someone's finally waking up... _He reached over and lightly brushed his hand down the side of her cheek. Instinctively, she flinched at his touch. She slowly drug her eyelids up and looked at her surroundings hazily. She said something but Jackson couldn't understand it.

_Sedative must still be working..._ "I'm sorry Leese, what was that?" he asked, ignoring her flinch against him.

She cleared her throat and gave him an attempt at an icy glare. "I said, where...are...we?" She said each word slowly and with an edge to her voice, almost as if she was talking to him like he was stupid, or unable to understand English.

"Well Ms. Smart-Ass, we are in Tennessee, headed to somewhere you have probably never heard of, and that's okay because you don't need to know anyways."

She tried to smooth out some of her frizzy hair, "So I've been out about 13 hours, right Mr. Cocky?"

Jackson smirked, he loved when she got this way. "No, more than that but close enough."

A smile washed over her face. "Speaking of cocky," her grin grew wider. "How is your's?"

Jackson scowled, she definitely knew how to get to him, that was for sure. But, for every action there is an equal or opposite reaction, he chose to go for the first of the two. "You know Leese, you really shouldn't have done that."

"And why not? I think you got what was coming to you in my opinion." Lisa lifted her chin slightly. He gritted his teeth together trying to keep in control. _Don't let her see that she's getting you worked up. Just keep control, ha, she'll like this next part..._

He turned to her and gave her a very sincere look, "Because, Lisa, what if we can't have kids now?"

A look of pure horror now coated her face. _Bingo! Gotcha!_ She lifted her hand to cover her mouth. He knew this would get to her, it was all he had to do, just hint toward him and her doing anything of the sort and she would shut right up. He had to admit, though, he had missed hearing her smart ass comments almost as much as he enjoyed trying to get her to shut up. He refrained from laughing though.

They sat there in silence for about ten minutes, Lisa finally taking her hand down from her mouth after the first five. He tore his eyes from the road and looked at her once again. "Are you hungry?"

Lisa looked at her stomach, almost as if she was waiting for it to tell her whether or not she was. He almost laughed at her. "Yeah, a little," she said timidly after a moment.

"That's what I figured," he said. "You didn't get your 3 am eggs last night after all..." he added with a smile.

She shot him a glare but it softened when she realized he was just poking fun. "So, uh, where would you like to eat, Leese?" She scrunched her face into concentration.

She turned and stared at him straight in his gorgeous blue eyes. "At home." _So much for being civilized..._ He was about to argue with her but suddenly a smile broke out over his face.

"Alright."

She eyed him suspiciously, "Alright?"

Jackson turned and looked at her. "That's what I said." He gave her a small smile.

"What, you're not going to argue with me? Tell me I can't go home? Blah, blah, blah? Nothing?"

"Nope. Why would I tell you you can't go home?"

She looked at him almost dumbfounded, she was speechless. She shut her mouth which had been gaping open and looked out the window.

They drove for about another 45 minutes in silence. Lisa turned to him and began to ask where they were again but stopped when he turned down a smooth, black road. Jackson smirked to himself as he pressed the gas pedal in the Cougar all the way to the floor. He found the look on Lisa's face as they flew down the road at 120 MPH hilarious. She was clutching her seat with one white-knuckled hand and her seat belt with the other, and wide-eyes took up half her face as she gritted her teeth.

Eventually after about five miles of the smooth road he slowed down. _She probably came close to a heart attack or something, she's as pale as a ghost..._ Jackson grinned as the house came into view. It was large, and white, with black trimming on the outside. He saw Lisa tense out of the corner of his eye as they got closer to the house.

"J-Jackson, where are we?" She actually got it out this time. She looked around frantically no doubt taking in the whole situation, now the freaking out was sure to begin. He had been wondering why she had been so calm ever since she had woken up. He had thought maybe it had been a side effect of the sedative, but he wasn't sure, all he did know was that she had been eerily calm during the ride. Now she must realize that this actually was happening, and there was no escaping it. Her hand flew to the door handle and jerked at it with no luck. She hit the window with her palm.

"Child locks, Leese, they work wonders. After all we wouldn't want you _accidentally _opening the door and _falling _out, now would we?" Jackson grinned. Lisa continued to search around frantically, for what he wasn't sure. _This is more like the Lisa I know from the Red Eye..._

"Where are we, Jackson?!" she repeated desperately.

Jackson pulled up and slid the Cougar into the large garage. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned fully in his seat to face her. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her face close to his. As always, her hands flew up to protest, grabbing his forearms and attempting to push him away. _Always has to be a fighter..._ But he refused to let her go. He let his nose graze against her cheek as he went down her face and lingered at her throat. He looked up at her eyes and then lightly kissed her jaw. Her hands let up their grip and kind of rested on his arms. "We're _home_." It was almost a whisper.

She tensed up again, and shoved against him, succeeding in pushing him away this time. He laughed and opened his door, stepping out of the car, he raised his arms and stretched. Quickly he walked around the front of the car and opened the passenger door for her, holding out a hand. She ignored it and got out on her own, or attempted to. She stumbled, most likely from not using her legs for so long, and probably from the sedative. No matter though, Jackson quickly caught her and steadied her.

As soon as she had her balance she released herself from him. "You have got to be kidding me," she mumbled, somewhat calmed down. No doubt she knew that it would take a while for her body to go back to normal so she might as well not fight it now.

"What was that?"

"Jackson, when I said 'at home' I meant _my _home," Lisa spoke to him like he was a little kid.

He decided he would give the attitude right back to her. "Well, Lisa dear, you are at _your _home, your new one that is." He grinned at her shocked face.

She didn't give up at that though. "No, no, no, no, NO! Jackson, you cannot do this! I have a father back in Miami! I have a job back there! And a home! And a life! And-"

Jackson snorted. "You call that a life? Living alone, throwing yourself into your work and hiding from society? Going out only to buy groceries when needed. Fuck, you don't even go out for your Sea Breezes anymore, you make them at home! That's not a life, Lisa, that's just existing, breathing air while you hide behind locked doors! Didn't anyone ever tell you that life's journey isn't to arrive at the grave in a well preserved body, but to slide in sideways, totally worn out and screaming 'Holy shit, what a ride!'?"

Lisa's eyes were filled with tears as he critiqued her life. When she finally spoke, her voice wavered, "Yeah Jackson, what a ride, being raped was so much fun, oh, and we can't forget about being terrorized on a plane. Almost being murdered in my father's home, that's a good one too." _Again with the sarcasm..._ "Did you ever think that maybe some bodies wear out faster and more easily than others? That not everyone can be like 'Oh well, shit happens, maybe I'll have a better day tomorrow'?" The tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Suddenly she reared her hand back and slapped Jackson straight across the face. His head snapped to the side and he held it there, turned away, with a crazed look on his face. She continued to scream at him. "And you know what? I tried to move on! Sure it took me two years, but eventually I let my guard down. I took a chance and thought 'What the hell, not everyone can be bad and out to get me, right?' and guess who I took that chance on? _You_. I took it on you, Jackson, and we all know how that turned out."

Jackson turned his face back to her, the crazed look still there. He stared at her with his glacier eyes. _Lisa..._ He wasn't really sure what to think, he was still shocked about being slapped, his professional background hid it-with the crazed look. He would always rather have someone think he was nuts than having them be able to see he was actually shocked. He was rarely ever shocked though, so normally it didn't matter.

Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she continued, "So I''m _sorry_, if me not being able to trust people doesn't please you, please oh please forgive me!"

She panted heavily from yelling at him, and he watched her body heave with each breath. He took a step towards her. He grabbed both of her wrists, and pressed her against one of the garage walls. He leaned down and kissed the crook of her neck, breathing in her wonderful scent. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was that he had terrorized her, that he had ruined her trust in people. He wanted to scream at her about how the guy on the plane and in her father's house wasn't the real him. He wanted to beg for her to give him another chance, he wanted to prove that he could be the gentleman from the Tex Mex, that that was who he really was and the person on the plane had been the act, not the one from the airport.

_I can't...not now atleast... _Instead he pulled his head back and grinned at her flustered look. "You're so cute when you're all worked up."

**A/N: Okie Dokie peoples, I finally updated! I'm not to sure what I think of this chapter- I'm kind of iffy about it, so you should all review and let me know what you thought of it, constructive criticism is welcome! I'm sorry if they seemed a little OOC but I tried to explain why Lisa hadn't been fighting very much when she woke up, and they did fight there towards the end. I also think that the guy from the Tex Mex could be the real Jackson and that his job is his act, so I don't know this is all kind of hard to explain, but anyways please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Much Love,**

**Lust4Edward**


	7. Believe Me

**A/N: Woo whoo! And update- finally! LOL just kidding it hasn't been that long of a wait, I know you've had longer, so... Anyways so here it is the seventh chapter of my Red Eye fanfiction (I own nothing, well almost nothing, the plot is hopefully original!) Where We Left Off... **

**Oh yeah, and there is a little treat in this chapter for you guys, hee hee...**

Jackson grinned down at Lisa as she fumed over his little remark. _She might think I'm lying, but she really is cute when she's all pissed off..._ Before she had the chance to say or do anything Jackson took a step back from her.

Quickly, he looked her up and down. Why? He had no idea. Something in his gut for a split second had just told him to check her over. Her skirt was ruffled and needed to be adjusted, and her top was hanging slightly off her shoulder. Her hair was frizzy, but not too bad, she also only had one flip flop on. Jackson turned and ducked into the passenger side of the car to retrieve the other shoe for her.

Once she had slipped it on without a word to him, he grabbed her upper arm and began to pull her through the door in the garage.

"Jackson, please-"

He whipped around. "Please what?"

A worried expression crossed her face, "Never mind."

Jackson spun back around and continued to drag her along behind him. "So, Leese, you finally get to see my- I mean _our_ house. There are eight bedrooms, four bathrooms, two living rooms, two kitchens and two porches, one on the third floor and one on the main next to the kitchen sliding doors. Four floors total."

Lisa gave him a skeptical look, "Oh and there's like 19 closets too?"

"No 16. There's only even numbered things in this house." He offered her a light smile as he slipped off his shoes at the bottom of the stairs that lead up into the kitchen. She followed his example as she scoffed at him.

"Only even things?" He nodded. "And why is that?"

He debated for a moment whether or not he should tell her why. _Eh, what the hell..._ "I'm a little OCD about it. I can't stand odd numbers, everything has to be even." She stared at him with a weird look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Don't you know what OCD means?"

Lisa shot him a glare. "Yes I do know what OCD means, I'm not stupid."

"Well then what do you not understand? Its easy, I don't like odd numbers, like the volume in the car can't be on odd numbers and stuff like that. Let's see what are some examples that you could have seen...Well, I watched you for _eight_ weeks and I had to sit in an even numbered seat- 18F ring a bell? Hell, I even threw a fit when they wanted to do the assassination a five in the morning, I eventually got them to go 5:30, an even number."

Her jaw was dropped slightly as she gaped at him.

"What?"

She shook her head as she continued to stare at him in disbelief. "You really are crazy..."

He smirked. "It's not crazy, it's OCD- there is a difference you know." _I shouldn't have told her that, she'll probably find a way to use it against me..._

Suddenly, without warning, Lisa busted out laughing. "Oh...my...gosh...that is...so...FUNNY!"

"How is that funny?" Jackson scowled. He should have never have told her, now not only was she probably going to use it against him, but she was going to laugh in his face about it too. He rolled his eyes. _Women, you just can't trust 'em..._

Lisa put a hand over her mouth to try and stifle her laughter, it failed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh," she looked up into his eyes, cracking an even wider grin. "It's just so...random, that's all."

"Whatever," Jackson grumbled. He wasn't in the mood to be criticized, especially not by her. He grabbed her arm yet again and led her through some of the house. He excluded his office of course, she didn't need to know what was in there, and he saved his room for last. Finally they walked up to the big oak door to his room, by this time he had let go of her arm since she had stopped resisting when they had gone through the first living room. _Curiosity must have gotten the best of her..._

He opened the door swiftly and motioned for her to step in with his other arm. She looked at him and then timidly stepped into the room. He watched her the entire she looked around his room. She only took about three or four steps into the room as she gazed at his room.

It was decorated in a multitude of colors, the walls were a dark blue color, with beautiful oak trim all the way around the room and pictures hanging. He had a large oak dresser against one wall and a 65 inch plasma flat screen on another. The TV was across from a large, black oak four poster bed. The bed had dark red drapes and was a king size. Next to the bed was a night stand with an alarm clock and a red lamp. There were also two other oak doors on the same wall, one led to a bathroom, the other led to a walk-in closet.

Jackson liked how Lisa's eyes lingered a little longer on the bed than expected. "So, do you like it?"

Lisa turned back towards him. She looked like she was trying to read his face, but was getting no feedback. "Umm, yeah it's really nice, it's yours i'm assuming?"

"And yours," Jackson grinned. Lisa's jaw dropped.

"W-what?"

"I don't believe I stuttered, Lisa," Jackson said. "But just incase you need this clarified, here goes." Jackson pointed to himself, "I will be sleeping there." He pointed at the bed. "You," he pointed at her. "Will be sleeping there," once again he pointed at the bed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She looked at him with a bewildered look on her face. "Jackson, you have like a million rooms in this house, and we still have to share a room??"

He nodded triumphantly.

"You are so ridiculous! Absolutely unbelievable!"

"In bed? Yes, that's what I've heard." He grinned at her look of disgust.

"I don't want to hear about your sex life!" Lisa yelled at him.

Jackson laughed. "What? You don't want to hear about it? You'd rather be apart of it?" Lisa's jaw fell yet again. "That can be arranged." And with that Jackson quickly went from where he had been standing right up to Lisa. He grabbed her and forced her towards the bed, practically throwing her onto it. He climbed on her and straddled her, pressing himself on her to prevent her from moving.

"Jackson, NO!" Lisa screamed, practically crying, he could see her eyes were watering. His lips found their home in the nook of her neck

"Shh, Lisa shh, it's alright," he whispered into her ear. He reached up to stroke her hair to try and calm her. "I was only joking, you know I wouldn't do that to you, I was only joking," he chanted to her.

"Fuck you, Jackson," she said inbetween sobs. "I hate you, I don't know what the hell you would do to me, you sick bastard..."

Jackson jerked back and grabbed her jaw with his hand, "What did I tell you about putting me on the same level as your rapist, Lisa? I thought we cleared the air that I'm above that?"

"No," Lisa spat at him. "We haven't "cleared the air" as to where you stand, so fuck off!"

He gripped her jaw tighter, almost painfully. "Lisa, have I ever once even kissed you on the _mouth_? No, I didn't think so. I don't steal things like that, I'll wait however long it takes until you _give_ me a kiss, but I'm not about to steal one, or anything else along those lines, so quit getting all worked up over nothing." He loosened up his grip on her chin a little.

Lisa tried to avert her eyes from his, "Why would you joke about that, Jackson? Why? You know what I've been through...so why?" Her eyes were still tearing up. _Is it from her chin or her emotions?... _He let go of her jaw and instead moved his hand to the side of her face.

They stayed silent, Lisa's sniffles and deep breathes the only noises to be heard. Finally Jackson spoke, "I didn't think you'd freak out that bad, alright? I'm sorry- really I am."

Lisa looked up at him, at the real him. He actually held emotions in his normally icy eyes. He looked just like had back in the airport when he had bought her a drink, minus the still sexy five o'clock shadow. He looked back at her, and even though her cheeks were streaked with dried on saltiness from tears that were unwillingly shed, she still looked gorgeous. Suddenly her hand went to his cheek and mimicked his hand on the side of her face.

He leaned his head down close to hers, their lips mere centimeters away from each other, and waited for her to make the move. Her lips moved, forming words, and she whispered, "I believe you..."

And with that she lifted her chin up, to touch her lips to his, initiating their first kiss.

**A/N: MWUHAHAHA! Lol just kidding, again... Sorry for the place of ending but I gotta clean my room :-( . So hopefully this chapter was worth the wait, and I told you there was a treat in here for you guys! It will of course be continued on in the next chapter, but to what extent, I'm not sure yet, so go down there and push the GO button and leave me a review!!**

**Much Love,**

**Lust4Edward**


	8. Ladies Man

**A/N: Alright Peoples sorry for the long crappy delay, but my laptop's internet is being stupid and so now I've had to get this chapter onto another computer and upload it! Life sucks ya know? LOL just kidding anyways... So here it is please review once you're done reading, it makes my day to see little alerts in my e-mail box! Also, this chapter is going to have a little of Jackson's background in it, so be prepared!**

**Oh and just to clear somethings up, for those of you who are a little confused about Lisa's actions in the last chapter, I'm sorry but after being drugged and immobile for that long you'd be pretty stiff and sore and tired. Also, there may be more to the kiss than what meets the eye, after all maybe she's only doing it to get on Jackson's good side or to gain his trust or... LOL I could go on for forever all I'm saying is don't be too quick to say she's OOC because there could be a little plot formulating in her head...**

Her lips were soft, and nice.

Jackson had kissed many women in his life before and he had had his fair share of the dry, cracked lips pushed against his. Normally, he would have never have gotten himself into that kind of predicament with those types of girls, but at the agency the girls used to love to use him as their "kissing toy"-their own little invention to practice on. Not all of them had been ugly and such but Jackson liked the in shape body, screw the 'more cushion for the pushin' saying, he liked his women nice. Not that he had anything against or had never had a woman who wasn't in perfect shape, he just preferred the toned girls. Note the word _toned_.Not anorexicly skinny sticks. He liked meat on the bones, but just the right amount.

As to the "kissing toy" comment, it was quite literal. When Jackson became a part of the agency at age 14, he learned many things about women. Most of the teenage girls used to hunt him down in groups of about four or five and corner him. Sometimes they would be good-looking, and his "type", other times they wouldn't. In those other times he would struggle, but who was he trying to kid, one boy trying to escape five hormonal teenage girls on a mission? Not likely. They would drag him to the nearest chair and tie him down to it.

"_Come on, Jackie, pucker up!"_

"_Yeah, Cutie, get ready!"_

All the squealing was enough to make him want to drop dead, but then they would break out the lipstick. Oh and the variety of shades they would have, from bright pink to dark purple. They would lather it on about an inch thick and go to town. Some of the girls took pity, though, and went with just plain lip gloss or nothing at all.

He didn't mind when the pretty girls came for him, though. In fact, he took full advantage of the situation when it was the pretty girls. Most of the time they didn't have to even tie him down. He had sex for the first time with the prettiest girl at the agency, they were both 17.

He hadn't gotten along with most of the guys at the agency that were his age, mainly for these reasons. He was the ladies man of the teenagers, he even caught some of the older women looking at him with heavy lust in their eyes, especially when he turned 18 and graduated.

The agency was like a school for the orphans they picked up. They lived in dorms, and took classes. Only, along with the English classes there was gun training and extra psychology courses. It was like high school, only everyone lived in the building and there was only about 200 "students" in the whole "school". Once they turned 18 and completed their senior year, they "graduated". They received their diploma and their first assignment based on their skills. Fate was decided then. The assignment wasn't _extremely_ difficult, but it was either you passed or you failed. Those who passed were given a position in the agency depending on how well they did the job (Jackson set a record on his assignment, thus scoring an extremely high up position, only to continue rising). Those who failed had three options, they didn't get to choose which one though. One: You could be picked up by another agency, that saw some possible potential. Two: You could be sent back to "school" because they obviously hadn't learned well enough the first time. Three: This was the option only for people that fucked up the job _really_ badly, to the point were the agency could be in danger. This option was pretty rare considering the fact that the job wasn't that hard, but still. The third option was termination. The agency would dispose of the failure and all traces of the person would be erased.

Anyways, at the agency Jackson was the ladies man. He knew every sensitive spot on a woman, and all the right places to touch. Heather, the girl he first had sex with, had hardly believed him that he had been a virgin, considering that he had "blown her mind" in an insanely short time. He was just that damn good.

So, in a way, Jackson really owed the girls who had tied him down and forced him into positions a lot of teenage boys wouldn't experience. If it weren't for them he would have never gotten all the practice that created the master of women that he was. He was no man whore, though, sure he had had his fair share of women in bed but most of the time he could get his way with his mouth, one way or another...

Back to the main point, Jackson smirked to himself as Lisa moaned into his practiced mouth. Her hands roamed up his face and into his hair, where she gently pulled and tugged on it. This time it was Jackson's turn to moan. She knew right where to go to turn him on-his hair of course. _She obviously took note on this little fact, 'cause she keeps massaging my scalp..._

His hand found its way down her side and he began to squeeze her hip gently while his other hand held the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. Suddenly, Lisa's hands left his hair and moved to his chest. Was he just imagining it or was she pushing against him?

"Jac-Jackson," she said in-between the kisses that he now trailed down her neck.

"Hmm?" He began to nibble on her collar bone. _God she tastes good..._

"S-stop," she mumbled. Her pressing on his chest became more urgent. "Stop," she said more clearly.

Jackson looked up at her, ceasing his actions. He looked at her with confusion pasted across his face but quickly composed himself. He saw the look of regret that flashed across her face, was it regret from kissing him, or from stopping him?

"What's wrong?" he asked, still wondering where her facial expressions came from. He hovered above her and took in her beauty, she looked like a mess, but still gorgeous.

"Jackson, I can't...I'm sorry...please don't do this," she whispered. He saw the tears well up in her eyes. _Where the fuck did all this come from, one minute we're having a hot and heavy make-out session and now she's telling me she can't??..._

Jackson let out a frustrated groan and pushed himself off the bed. He began to pace around the room while Lisa sat up on the bed attempting to fix her completely messy hair.

He wanted to ask her what that was all about, did she suddenly change her mind on her feelings for him? Or had the rape memories came back to mind? He opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. He couldn't show that he cared that much, not right now atleast, it was a sign of weakness, something he didn't favor. Instead, he looked at her and let out an exasperated sigh. She was staring at the floor, wringing her hands, apparently thinking about something.

Jackson debated what he should do. Should he force an answer out of her or wait for her to tell him on her own. He decided for the latter, it might take forever but he would eventually get her to come out of her shell and tell him what she was thinking.

"Lisa," Jackson said softly. She looked up at him, her green eyes bright with unshed tears and a vibrance that almost sent a shiver down his spine. He offered her a smile, or a partial attempt at one. "Let's go eat."

**A/N: Weir ending for the chapter I know but I couldn't think of a good way to stop so...Okay, so there wasn't a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but I warned you it was a lot about Jackson's past, well kind of. I hope everyone understood that the agency that Jackson works for, is like that for training their kids that they take in, it's kind of like a private school only you learn your generals AND how to be in their type of business. I think Jackson would have been a charmer in the teens and I know if I had a chance to tie him up and practice kissing on him I would in a heartbeat LOL but anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to leave me a review, tell me what you liked what you didn't like, you loved it you hated it, what i should change blah blah blah! The reviews keep me going so keep 'um coming and I'll keep posting!!**

**Much Love,**

**Lust4Edward**


	9. Dinner Etiquette

**A/N: I am a horrible horrible person. Its been forever since i updated and for that I'm sorry. My laptop still isn't working so I'm using my mom's I finally was like ya know what? I need to update and fast haha so here I am. Enough talking here you go...**

Jackson scooped up some spaghetti sauce and poured it over his plate of chicken parmesan. He inhaled deeply at the aroma, savoring the way it made his mouth water with anticipation. The steam rising from the pile on his plate caused slight condensation on his red wine glass which he took a sip from, leaving fingerprints on it.

As he picked up the bowl of sauce and passed it to Lisa, he noticed her expression. She sat slightly wide eyed gaping at the feast before her. There was a bowl of pasta, boneless skinless chicken breasts, dinner rolls, green beans, caesar salad with croutons, and even banana cream pie with whipped cream for dessert. The table was set with fine china and lit candles. It was like something out of Mr. and Mrs. Smith, simply wonderful.

Jackson cracked a crooked smirk when Lisa composed her face and tried to decide which fork to use for her salad. He picked up the first fork on his left, next to his napkin and speared some of his own salad. He caught a crouton with it and popped the bite in his mouth. He looked back up to Lisa catching her just in time to mock him and select her salad fork. As she took her own bite he took a dinner roll from the basket and set in on his bread and butter plate right above the forks. He took his spreader and buttered the roll while it was still warm. He let that sit while he took another bite of his salad. He then took his dinner knife, the one on his right side right next to his plate in one hand and his dinner fork, the middle one of the three forks on his left side in-between his napkin and plate, in his other. He proceeded to watch from under his eyelashes as Lisa struggled to follow him. After a while he let out a snort of laughter at her attempt to keep up with him.

Lisa slammed her dessert fork that she had been using as a dinner fork down onto the table. "What's so funny?"

Jackson looked up at her, the twinkle in his eye catching the daggers in hers. He forked a piece of chicken and saucy noodles, swirling them around on his plate. "Nothing at all...why do you ask?" _Fiesty little Lisa..._

Lisa continued to glare at him, "Well you're obviously laughing at something, and I'm going to assume its not anything on your plate..."

Jackson chewed his food carefully before speaking again. "Well, it's just so adorable how you get so flustered," he said in semi-sarcasm, but really meaning it.

This didn't seem to please her. _Uh oh... _ "Oh, please Mr. Chef Boyardee, with your fancy-shmancy etiquette and stupid silverware! Why don't you just take these three spoons and shove 'em up your ass!" She finished with what sounded like a mix between a growl and a groan.

Jackson sat back in his chair, his trademark smirk never leaving his face. "Now, now Lisa, no need to get all bucky, it was just a joke."

"I'm not bucky!" Lisa knocked her chair backwards as she stood up. She picked up her wine glass and slammed down the whole glass in two gulps. She put the cup roughly onto the table and stood there looking as if she was debating. After a moment she reached to the center of the table and grabbed the wine bottle off. "And I wanna go home-NOW!"

She stormed away, to 'her room' before he could get a word out. Although, he continued to sit there with what was now a grin on his face shaking his head. He imagined her sitting in the room drinking the bottle of wine, until she was no longer capable of staying conscious and eventually passing out. _Perhaps I should pay her a little visit tonight..._

He laughed to himself as he though of what a fun night this could turn out to be as he cleared the dishes.

**A/N: Ok well here you go peoples, its not very long but atleast its something. I just went to the state fair and I'm sunburnt and exhausted so I need to go to bed. Please, please, review and tell me what you thought, I wanna know if people are still reading this cause if you're not, there is no point in writing it really. Also if you have and ideas for where this should go please PM me or something I have some ideas but they arent well developed...haha so thanks for reading!**

**Much Love,**

**Lust4Edward**


	10. The Nightly News

**A/N: Finally, after neglecting you people for so long, I have updated. Its not the longest chapter ever but hey atleast it's something. I havent done this in a while so cut me some slack lol Enjoy!**

The dishes clanked in the sink as Jackson washed them, he wasn't in the mood to use the dishwasher tonight, a little work never killed anyone. He replayed the night's events in his mind over and over again, smiling to himself. Lisa had been so mad at the dinner table. Her red hair in slight disarray and her eyes glowing with anger, along with a tint of intoxication.

He hadn't heard a peep out of her since she had slammed the bedroom door, and was curious as to what she was doing. _ Just give her some time... _He would go in and check on her after he checked the news. Ever since Lisa had woken up before they arrived home, he had been clueless as to what was going on in the news. Jackson knew Joe Reisert wasn't a dumb man, but he was pretty confident in his plot. He knew Joe would trust the letter, for a while. After some time, Jackson would let Lisa call him and convince him she was okay, but he had to get her situated first.

_Oh Leese..._ His mind kept wandering back to her, in that room alone. She was always on his mind. Such a distraction. Any other distraction he would have gotten rid of easily, but not her. Lisa was different, there was something about her. Actually, there was more than one thing. Lisa was always full of surprises, fights, energy, cocky remarks, everything. She was what he needed. What he _craved_.

He finished setting the dishes in the drying rack, and dried his hands off with the creme colored towel attached to the stove. Walking into the main living room he flipped on the light switch and strode over to the big black leather couch. Ruffling his shaggy (sexy) hair he plopped down onto it.

Silence.

There was nothing to hear in the house, everything was quiet. He began to wonder if Lisa really had passed out so quickly. _Oh, Leese you are a lightweight..._ Shaking off the thoughts of Lisa he picked up his universal remote and turned the television onto a news station. He reclined back into the soft couch and pushed the foot rest up.

For the next thirty minutes Jackson watched the news. Reports of new drug busts and a medical discovery took up a majority of the time and the weather report followed them, showing decent weather for the next few days. No stories of missing women, especially from Miami. Joe must have believed the note. _Good man, let's keep it that way..._ The cast of the nightly news team said their goodbyes and wished everyone watching a good night.

_Oh I'll have a good night, definitely..._ Time to check on Lisa, he shut the television off and stood up, stretching for a moment before turning around. Scenerios of what was to possibly await him flew through his mind, fueling his adrenaline rush. Perhaps she was waiting to throw something at his head the moment he walked through the door, or maybe she was half-naked dazing off into space in her drunkeness. Shivers ran through his body as he pictured Lisa and what could possibly be waiting for him behind the bedroom door. He took calm even steps all the way to the room he heard her enter, he was surprised the picture frames on the walls were still hanging for as hard as she had slammed the door. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it quietly. _Well, time for some fun, ready or not Leese, here I come..._

**A/N: Alright, so there it was. The only reason I updated was because people kept sending reviews, not many but every once in a while i would get a new one asking for an update. I didnt think people still read this! I have people telling me not to write for reviews, but to write for my own enjoyment, but people I'm not a writer, I don't get a kick out of sitting on my laptop typing this lol no i do this for YOUR enjoyment, and plus i get enjoyment out of reading about how you enjoyed it (or hated it w/e). Without reviews there is no point in me doing this because I could easily sit here and just think of this stuff in my head, keeping it to myself, fortunately for you I love reviews and you guys usually do a pretty good job of giving them to me, but ANYWAYS enough of my rambling, go down there and hit the 'GO' button and send me something to enjoy lol**

**Much Love,**

**Lust4Edward**


	11. Kiss Me

**A/N: I'm a little embarassed, hehe, it's been awhile. I know nobody wants to hear my excuses but school has been really busy for me! I'm graduating tomorrow, lol which means i probably should be doing other things, but eh, i figure i finally have the time. Well okay, here you go, enjoy:**

Jackson slowly turned the doorknob, and realized it would only turn half way. _Ooh Leese, locking the door? You really think i won't get in?... _He smiled as he shook his head at the sad attempt. Digging in his pocket he fished around for his keys, and upon finding them placed his ear against the door, listening.

Nothing. Silence.

_She must be passed out... _Quietly as possible he shoved the correct key into the lock. Twisting it ever slowly, he heard it click. A sudden wave of anticipation and adrenaline hit Jackson like a ton of bricks. Just what exactly would be waiting for him on the other side of this door? _Time to find out..._

The door opened slowly and Jackson peeked his head in. She was buried under the covers of the bed. _Sleeping like a baby... _He pushed the door open a little bit farther, and slid into the room silently to his right. Walking towards the bed, Jackson smirked to himself, she had herself covered with all the blankets in the room, piled so high her head wasn't even visible. He slid onto the bed and reached over her body, to pull her closer to himself.

"Lisaaa..." Jackson singsonged to her. He pulled away the covers to see her, and found...a pillow.

"Over here, Jackson!" He whipped around to see Lisa slamming the door shut as she jumped from behind it. He could just imagine how priceless the look on his face must be- pure shock. What happened next shocked him again, as he seen a wine bottle fly at him. He flew out of the way, but there was no need, the bottle would have missed him by about a foot anyways. It smacked the wall behind the bed and shattered, some wine getting on the wall, she had drunk most of it apparently. _That explains the bad accuracy..._ "You son-of-a-bitch, I hate you!" She already had another item in her hand, throwing the door-side lamp at him. It landed and smashed into pieces, however, just before his feet.

"Lisa, stop you're too drunk, you'll never hit me," Jackson reasoned.

"Screw you, Jackson! I'm," she pointed at herself sloppily, "not drunk!" Looking around for more things to throw she headed across the room to the fake tree. Jackson jumped up and hurtled himself across the room, tackling her to the ground, feet from the tree. Pinning her down the the ground he sat atop her. "What the hell are you doing, you idiot, get off me!"

Jackson couldn't contain the laugh that escaped his throat. She just looked so...there wasn't a word to describe her at this moment. She looked so wild, yet tired, funny and insane with a crazed look, and just perfect. "Leese, I'm trying to contain you, so you don't hurt yourself..." Jackson smirked.

"Contain me? CONTAIN ME?!" Lisa screeched, "You're the one who needs to be contained! You-you-you...PSYCHO!!" Jackson laughed again.

"Well, Leese, just to be safe, I'll stay right here just in case." Jackson gazed down at her, she was laying still. _I wonder what's going through that pretty little head... _Lisa slowly closed her eyes and remained still. They sat this way for about five minutes before Lisa moved. She was arching her back, the little way that she could under Jackson's weight.

"Uhh, Jackson..." Lisa moaned. _What the-?..._ Her eyes fluttered open and her piercing green eyes found his crystal blue ones immediately. Her eyes shifted back and forth between his, while her lips separated just the slightest. The sound of her moaning his name sent butterflies fluttering all around his stomach. His gaze travelled around her face, from her gorgeous green eyes to her small nose, down to her red lips.

Jackson focused back to the main task at hand before he got lost, "Yes, Leese?"

"Kiss me."

"What?" Jackson was shocked. _Did I hear her right?..._

"Please..." She started arching her back and wiggling around under him in a suggestive way. "Ooh, Jackson, please..."

"Lisa, you're drunk," Jackson grinned, "Do you realize what you're saying?"

Lisa nodded her head and cracked a smile. Jackson could see the alcohol in her eyes, but honestly, he didn't care, so he shifted himself and allowed her to have her arms back. Almost instantly her hands went to his thighs, running them up and down and squeezing periodically. Jackson had to suppress a moan from escaping. He leaned down and hovered his face centimeters from hers. "You sure you want this? Ha, I want you to wake up in the morning and know you started this..."

"Oh, I want this, trust me," Lisa crookedly grinned. Somewhere in the back of Jackson's mind a trigger went off. The feeling that this was going to come back to bite him in the ass flourished back there in his head. However, the feeling coming from within his pants was a little greater and he pushed the feeling away-she was just being cocky. Slowly he touched his nose to hers and swirled it around, in the process he watched her eyes flutter shut in a way that made him clench her sides. His lips grazed hers and it felt like a spark ignited between the two. Lisa shoved her chin up and captured his lips, and they instantly melted together. Jackson's tongue was lost in her mouth, exploring all around. All the while Lisa's hands were ravaging his body, clutching him every so often. Moans escaped both of them as things intensified. _Oh God, I'll need to give her wine every night..._

And then suddenly she wouldn't let go. Lisa had Jackson's bottom lip stuck in her mouth, and she was increasing the pressure on it. "Lisa, schtop!" Jackson offered thinking maybe she didn't notice, but then her eyes opened and there was that fiery look. She kept hold of his lip with her teeth and grinned. The pain was growing unbearable as she continued to bite into his lip. _You bitch... _His hand found its way to her face and he clutched her jaw. Applying pressure to her cheeks with his thumb and fingers, he forced her mouth open, relinquishing his lip. He could taste the blood right away, there wasn't much but there shouldn't be any at all, not from her.

His hand instantly flew to her, smacking her across the face. She laughed as her head lulled back from the smack. He knew the smack hurt, but she was drunk so she didn't care. Her laughter continued with a crazed look in her eyes. "Ooh, Jackson what's wrong? Don't you wanna kiss me? Hahahahaha..."

"Oh Leese, what am I going to do with you?" Jackson said through clenched teeth. He clutched her face, holding it in place, her arms swiftly restrained under him again. Jackson's trademark smirk crossed his face as he stared down at her. _What am I going to do with you..._

_**A/N: Alrighty peoples, there you have it. I tried to post this chapter months ago, but for some reason I couldn't log into FF. I kept trying for a while but it wouldn't let me so finally i gave up. Well tonight I was online, cleaning up my email inbox when it crossed my mind to try again. So i did and it worked!! So I brought this chapter back up, added some to it and here it is. I'm sure its a little rusty but oh well I tried. I'll try to get another update up soon, I work all this weekend though so the earliest might be Monday (June 28th). Also, for those of you reading my New Moon story, IDK if anyone is but my cousin has my copy of the book so I cant write anything on that until I get my book back, I've tried getting a hold of her but you know how that goes. So anyways drop my a review and tell me what you think of this story!**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Lust4Edward**_


	12. Damn you, Dyson man

_**A/N: Holy crap, its been like over two years! Guess that's what happens when you go to college... I think another big part of never continuing on with this story was that I didn't/still don't know where to go with it! Its time for Christmas break though, and it seems to never fail that every semester at finals time I get into a Cillian Murphy kick and have to watch his movies, etc...(anything to procrastinate studying) so I thought maybe I should come on FF and see about continuing on with my story! Anywho, this will probably be a short chapter just to try to get back into the groove of things, and to see if anyone still wants to read this story! Sorry if you guys have to go back and reread everything haha here we goooo...**_

She struggled and wrestled around as he secured her to the bed with handcuffs. It had been fairly easy to pick her up off the guest bedroom floor and carry her to his room, as she was fairly light and her go-to defense was just pounding on his back as she laid hanging over his shoulder. "Leese, if you keep trying to fight off these handcuffs you're just gonna end up with bruises on your wrists regretting it later..." But he could tell she didn't care as she clutched her left arm to her side as he tried to finish the task at hand. He easily overpowered her and was able to pull her arm up above her head. He finished with a loud 'click' as the handcuffs shut around her last flailing limb. _No more throwing things for you..._

"Jackson! Why are you doing this?" He slipped off the bed, ready to leave her be until she fell asleep. He was tired of her antics for the night, she was drunk and probably wouldn't listen anyways. Plus he couldn't even give her a straight up answer. Shutting off the light as he exited the room, he closed the door on her screaming protests, hoping she'd get the hint.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he ran his hands through his hair, down to his neck and back up to his eyes. Rubbing them the way a tired old man does upon taking off his glasses, Jackson realized the mess he had to clean up in the guest bedroom and he instantly felt tired. _I should just make her clean up her own damn mess..._ But he knew that he needed to put up a pretense that she could try all she wanted but she wasn't going to get to him. He needed to remain calm, cool and collected around her, since they'd both seen how well it worked out when he wasn't. It irritated him so much that she knew exactly how to get him worked up. It was hard to control himself around her, sometimes he wondered if being around her made him bipolar. One moment he could find himself teasing her, having fun (usually at her expense) and then next moment he wanted to strangle the life out of her. _But she usually has some stupid comment or pushes just the right button to set me off, like she does it on purpose..._ Convincing himself that he wasn't really bipolar because they weren't random mood shifts but rather comment-induced mood shifts made him feel a little better. But there was still a big issue at hand.

Jackson needed to figure out what he was going to do with her. Granted it was only day one of their little adventure but still, her questions were going to drive him crazy especially when he didn't even know the answers. He pondered about this as he grabbed some cleaning supplies out of the hallway closet.

Should he slowly torture her? To death? Make her suffer like he did those couple months after the red eye flight? Ooh the things he could do to her...but did he want to? _I know the type of person I am...She thinks a monster, but its all a show for when I need it..._ Perhaps he could get her accustomed to life with him, maybe she would eventually even like it? But that would take time, did he have the patience for that? Of course he had patience, look at how long he staked out her place before the flight. Watching her same pattern and daily routines for weeks...for _months_. Surely that had to show he had patience. Maybe he should just fuck her and get all the sexual tension out of the room, but then he'd still have to take the time to let her adjust and get to that point. _Maybe I just don't care, she's already been raped once...what's one more time?_

Jackson was almost taken aback by his own self for thinking such a thought. He mentally chided himself for thinking something as low and disgusting as that. Plus then he would have been lying all those times he told Lisa he wasn't on the same level as her rapist, and Jackson Rippner never lies.

All the questions swirling around in his head were making him even more tired and it was then that he realized he had been subconsciously cleaning the entire time. As he wiped away the last of the wine running down the wall he was suddenly grateful for the extra yellow paint he had in the garage since he could faintly see the red stain left over. Probably nothing detectable to most people but to Jackson it was an issue. Throwing the stained up rag into the bucket with all the broken glass he headed out into the hallway to grab the vacuum. He debated for a second on just saying screw it and finishing it another day but he could just feel it coming back to haunt him for some reason. Hopes of having his thoughts drowned out of his head were quickly lost after he switched on the machine only to hear a low whirring noise. _Damn you, Dyson man and your quiet machines..._

After disposing of the broken glass bucket in the garage garbage bin, Jackson walked calmly towards his bedroom, silently praying that Lisa was passed out so he could just fall asleep. Maybe it was all the driving, the fighting and struggling, the fact that it was late at night or a combination of the three, but he was dead tired. Cracking open the door slightly, he peeked in. Silence. _Golden silence..._ Once he opened the door up wider, light poured in from the hallways, illuminating her sleeping face. She shifted a bit, no doubt adjusting to the new found light in her sleep, but didn't wake which Jackson was grateful for. He flipped off the hallway light, shut his bedroom door and stripped down to his boxers and as slowly and carefully as he could, he slid into bed.

And it was then that the idea crept into his brain, as he peered over at her, his eyes having adjusted somewhat to the dark...just enough to see her barely. Jackson knew what he wanted to do with her. _I'll have to do some investigating tomorrow and see what I can come up with..._

Smirking to himself, Jackson fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

_**A/N: Oooookay! So that's what I've got for now, I'm sorry if its really rusty or anything. I'm gonna post it and then hopefully it blends well with what I had going early. Please cut me some slack (even though I dont deserve it for making everyone wait so long) as it has been two years and the tone **_**may**_** sound different...hopefully not though! So let me know if you guys think it sounds alright or if I should just leave it be where its at and pretend like I never came back to update! I've missed you all and hopefully we'll get to see some more of each other! :) :)**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Lust4Edward**_


End file.
